


Hoenn

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [18]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: After many failed attempts, Steven finally convinces Alain to go back to Hoenn.





	

Steven knew, that Alain could never return to Hoenn if it weren’t for Lysandre faking his death. But when the two began to exit The Stone Cooperation’s private jet, Steven’s hand clasped tightly around Alain’s, he felt the younger take a deep breath. They took their first steps off the plane and were greeted by Steven’s father, warm smiles from his mother, and lots of hugs.

“It’s so good to see you’re both safe.” Steven’s mother finally let go of her death-grip. Steven smiled, Alain managed to, but barely. “I couldn’t keep my eyes off the TV – and then when the connections were down your father and I were worried sick!”

Steven’s father sighed, shaking his head. “We’re proud of you.” He placed a hand on Steven’s shoulder, then turned to Alain and gave a comforting gaze, one he hadn’t expected. “Both of you.”

“Come on now, lunch is ready. I’m sure your Pokémon would like some time out of their Pokeballs.”

Steven’s mother made her way to the giant mansion that was in front of them, the two nodded, following the leader. Alain threw his bag over his shoulder, trying not to look at the plane that was behind him. He tried not to think of Lysandre, and he tried not to think of Kalos… All he could think about was having a good time with his boyfriend, here, in Hoenn.

++

True to Steven’s word, the Island was huge. Heck, the mansion was huge. They didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on them, or vice-versa. The two practically had the whole place to themselves, whenever they wanted. They’d meet up with Steven’s father, joke around about the Cooperation, discuss Alain’s travels in Kalos, talk about Lumiose, that sort of thing.

But finally, when the two were alone, they decided to go out on the beach together and stargaze. They sat there on the sand, Alain in his swim trunks and Steven as well. His hand over Alain’s – finally able to breath – the both of them looked up at the stars. They hadn’t said anything for a while, but then when Steven felt Alain’s grip get tighter, he looked to his boyfriend with concern.

“Are you okay?” He moved a bit closer, shoulder nudging the teen. Alain sighed.

“He betrayed me.” Alain looked down at his feet. His toes playing in the sand, eyes moving towards the waves as they washed up towards the shore, he felt Steven place his head on his shoulder; but he still felt tense. “I feel like an idiot.”

“He betrayed me too. And Professor Sycamore.” Steven nuzzled into Alain’s shoulder. “But we won.”

“Yet… I feel…” He looked up, eyeing the waves again, he felt a kiss on his neck and flushed. The trainer sighed, then turned to kiss his boyfriend, knowing that Steven didn’t like being neglected for too long. And lately, they didn’t get to spend much time together alone like this. “I don’t know how I should feel.”

He murmured into Steven’s neck, the two butting heads, the cool Island breeze brushed past them. The sounds of bug-type Pokémon could be heard even miles away, they stayed like that for a few moments…

“I love you, that much is certain.” Alain’s eyes shot open. He only saw a big, stupid grin on Steven’s face. Then, his train of thought was interrupted to another kiss on the lips. “This whole time you’ve been struggling. Trying to cope with your feelings towards Lysandre.”

Alain looked down, seeing their hands were still touching. “I know.” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think of you.”

Steven backed away for a bit, yet their hands didn’t part. “That’s… Not what I meant.”

“No. I’ve been selfish about my feelings. I didn’t think of you and I’ve been a jerk. I haven’t been spending enough time with you.” He admitted, and Steven shot him a look, mouth slightly agape as if he was about to say something in protest. But Alain moved in to kiss Steven, and when he pulled away, he was smiling.

“But now, I promise, I’m better.”

Steven didn’t say anything; he was just glad for once they had some time alone together. 


End file.
